What is, LIFE
by SapphireDragonsOnyx13
Summary: This story is the sequel to What is, LOVE, and is about their lives and about how a new problem arises. Plus, Percy's pregnant and is going to be in trouble if he's not careful. Reyna and Annabeth are talking about a future, plus everybody has the same idea! Marriage! Join these heroes as they try to make it now that they have done so much for camp. Summary stinks but please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hi, so I decide to redo Chapter 1, hope you enjoy it!

Nico's POV

They were all busy doing nothing when they got back and Nico couldn't find Percy. "Percy! When I find you I'm!" I turned to see Percy walking up to me holding a bunch of blue Iris's in his hands. "Aren't they lovely!?" He giggled. "Annabeth gave them to me and said 'congrats!' What do you think she meant?" I smiled. I looked at him and knelt, he was looking weirdly at me. "Is this some sick joke Nico?" He looked upset. "I love you Percy. I have loved you since the first day we met. I know it sounds silly, and maybe we're not ready but, Perseus Jackson, will you do me the honor of becoming my life long partner, so we can spend the rest of our days together?" He drops the flowers, tears are rushing down his face but I know that they're from joy. "Yes," He whispers. "Yes Nico di Angelo I will marry you!" I stand and pick him up, kissing him and holding him close. "I love you!" He laughs. "I love you too!"

Leo's POV

He had proposed to Calypso and she had accepted. It was a gold ring with one nine carot diamond, and two five carot diamonds on either side of it. She had loved it and that made Leo the happiest man on earth. Well at least until he found out that Nico felt the same way as well because Percy said yes. Ah life, what an interesting thing. It can be there one minute and gone the next. What is, life? Leo had asked himself one day. Later in a dream his mother had described life as a gift from above, something that we should cherish forever and always. I promised my mother I'd do just that. They were walking hand in hand when they saw Jason and Piper making out. Leo laughed. "Aww! How sweet and adorable!" Jason struck him with lightning and sent him flying. "JERK!" He grunted as Jason laughed.

Percy's POV

He was so happy that him and Nico were going to get married. "I love you Dove," I whispered into his ear as he stopped fucking me. "I love you to carino." I smiled. "I'm hungry, lets go get lunch!" Nico laughed. "You're always hungry!" We both got up and got dressed and we headed for the pavilion. There we saw Annabeth and Reyna kissing and talking about a future with kids. Jason and Piper were making out, and Leo was putting his hair out. Nico laughs as I order a cheeseburger and an entire blue chocolate pie. Just then, "Hi everybody! Peter and Penelope here for our little brother!" We all turn to see Peter and Penelope standing there holding a pitch black box, Thorn standing between them. "What?" Nico cries. "Why does the boy look like Jackson, and the girl look like a female Jackson!?" Cries Clarisse. "We are here to congratulate our prince on his victory on Perter's defeat!" Everybody turns to Percy at that and he blushes. They pull out this beautiful gold crown with a giant sapphire in the middle, with opal and onyx surrounding it on the other six spikes. The sapphire was shaped like a giant two inch tall heart, and the other jewels were shaped like diamonds. It had waves on the bottom of it and it was gorgeous! He placed it on his head and from what Nico told him later on he looked that much sexier. He was then handed the sword that he used to destroy Perter and he strapped it to his belt. "I feel like a true prince Nico! That means you're my princess!" I rolled my eyes. technically I'm the prince and you're the princess. But I never told him that.

I redid this chapter because I messed up and I didn't like how I approached it. Sorry it's short, hope you liked it and I will update as soon as possible!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys sorry for not updating sooner! So here's a brand new chapter and I hope that you enjoy! Tx!

3rd POV

Percy giggled as he talked to his brother and sister. Percy was the youngest out of l three and the kids had met their mother Sally and they loved each other instantly. "I think that we should play truth or dare!" Penelope cried back at camp half blood. Nico glared at them but Leo grinned a big ass grin and screamed "Yes!" They all groaned. The kids from the other camp were there as well as some from camp Jupiter. Sarah, the weirdo from the third camp (which was called Olympus RG)(RG meaning roman and Greek.) Put them into groups. The seven plus Rachel, Reyna, Nico, and Bianca di Angelo were sitting in the circle, plus Sarah, Josh, Aaron and James Jacobs, the Stoll brothers, Xander, Charles and his girlfriend Selina. They. All sat there anxiously. Sarah smiled mischievously at Leo. "I'll go first!" Leo gulped looking at his insane half roman sister. She grinned then asked, "Dare, or dare?" Leo shook his head. "You can't do that!" She smirked. "Remove article of clothing!" Leo swallowed then said "Dare." She smiled broadly. "I dare you to take off your shirt, take off Franks shirt and make out with him the French way! While he's holding your hips, and your hands are on his chest!" Leo gulped looking over at Frank. He slowly pulled off his short and slid over to Frank and sat on his lap. He pulled off Franks and gulped looking at Frank's nice muscled torso and his six pack compared to his flat skinny torso and his flat six pack.

Frank's POV

I stared at Leo's body. It was smooth and beautiful. I gently touched his torso and Leo bucked his hips. He slowly pressed his sweet lips to mine and I could feel his tongue slipping into my mouth so i slipped mine into his. He moaned softly into the kiss and the kiss got wilder. His hands pressed against my chest NAND for some odd reason i was rock hard. I could feel Leo's erection rubbing against mine in a teasing way. "Leo!" I growled. He pulled away and I could tell everybody was staring especially Hazel, Calypso wasn't in this game. I panted, "You should probably go and sit back in your spot." Leo nods and crawls off. I hope no one else saw my boner.

Leo's POV

I really hoped that noone noticed that i got arousee when Frank kissed and touched me. I sat down in my spot and looked around. I looked at Sarah and grinned. I turned to frank and said "I dare you to dare Sarah to do something stupid." Frank smirked, "Sarah, I dare you to run around the Demeter cabin while throwing cans and bottles around, plus trash." Sarah gulped. Those Demeter kids might kill her, but she had a plan.

Jason's POV

I was really worried about Leo. The way he acted when he and Frank were, well I know I said that I support Nico! But it doesn't mean that I can't be uncomfortable! The game went for hours and Peter wouldn't stop giving me the up-down. His eyes lingered on my crotch a little too long. I eventually got tired and told Piper I was leaving. But according to Piper Sarah made a twist so that if you had truth and you couldn't do it you had to remove one article of clothing, and if it was dare, you'd have to strip on a metal pole like a pole dancer. It was sick and I was absolutely disgusted by it. I heard a knock on the Zeus cabin and then Nico's voice asking if he could come in. Nico slowly opened the door and collapsed on my bed. "Remind me to never play that game again unless it's just me and Percy." I laughed. "What happened?" He sighed. "Sarah asked me, and I said truth, then she asked if I'd ever kissed a girl and if I haven't I had to kiss Annabeth for a minute!" I shook my head. "Why do you think I left." Nico slowly got up and headed towards the door. "I'll go and see if Percy's okay. He snarled when I had to kiss Annabeth." I smiled at him. "That's a good thing Nico." Nico just turned and walked out closing the door behind him.

3rd POV

Luke sat by the edge of the forest, watching as Nico kissed Percy lovingly. A sudden tap on his shoulder caused him to pull out backbiter and swing around. When he turned he saw Octavian staring at him wide eyed. "I'm not here to kill you!" Octavian snarled. "What are you doing here!? They banned you!" Luke was glaring at the smaller boy. "I was hoping you could help me," Octavian replied innocently. "Help you with what?" Luke snapped. "My loneliness." And as he said that he lunged at Luke and shoved their lips together in a fierce kiss. Luke struggled then just gave in knowing Octavian wouldn't let him go.

Percy's POV

He couldn't stop throwing up. He couldn't keep anything down! Last night they had chicken with salad, threw that up. This morning had frosted flakes and I threw that up as well! I was getting very frustrated. He heard his door open and thought it was Nico only to be surprised by Bianca. "Hey," She said. She sat down beside me rubbing my back hoping that it would help. "It's getting worse Bianca. I can't keep anything down!" She smiled kindly at me and pulled outa pill bottle. "Here, I got them from Persephone. Take one before every meal and you should be able to hold it down." I smiled at her as I took it and set it on the sink. "Thanks. So I bet Nico has been begging you to do things with him." She laughed. "You wouldn't believe! He asked if he could take me to something called Starbucks. Pus he asked if he could take me to Battery Park, and if I wanted to see the Statue of Liberty. I've heard of that one, just never got to see it." I snickered. "How's it going with your mom?" Bianca continued to rub my back incase I had to throw up again. "He's been talking to her constantly about you and his new life. She's very proud of him. Also when she found out that he destroyed his other Mythomagic game, she bought him a brand new one. They just didn't have Hades or his card. So she found the figurine that he dropped, and used a lot of money to by the card from a collector." My mouth dropped to the floor. "What an awesome mother." Bianca smiled, "Yeah. She is pretty damn awesome."


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys sorry for not updating sooner! Hope you enjoy!

**Luke's POV**

He woke up with someone's strong arms around his waist. He turned and saw Octavian snoring softly beside him. He smiled and gently kissed Octavian's forehead. "I'm so happy." Then he got comfortable again and fell asleep. He dreamt of Percy, and death. He saw him in a tunic, white as a ghost. The tunic was white, not his skin. His skin was olive colored and his left eye was a violet purple. He turned and glared at me. "My father is unhappy. But yet time still continues." And then I woke up.

**Percy's POV**

That night he dreamt of something horrid. He saw himself, but he was sitting beside the throne or Kronos, in his own throne. It was black with Opal's and Sapphire's on it. Plus some gold and onyx. it looked like a royal dining chair, with cup holders on either side and a cape draped over the back of it. My left eye was a deep violet purple, full of seriousness and intensity. Then there was my deep sea green right eye, full of love happiness and passion. It had mercy in it and a warmth that overflowed and made you feel loved and happy. That just looking into it could cure your sicknesses. Then i spoke. "Father," My accent was a cross between Italian, Spanish, and French. It sent chills down my spine. "Hades and Zeus, as young as they may be, are in love with me and my beauty." Kronos snarled. "They are your brothers!" I turned to him. "Only half, and Poseidon only wants to be my friend. I like him, as a friend." Kronos's look calmed and he smiled at me, er, his son that looks like me. "Father, I know that you will not like this, but I will die soon and you must understand i will be reborn, but i won't be the same. Not until my eighteenth birthday. I'll gain my left eye color back and all my powers. But only if the reborn me can find it. I know Hades and Zeus won't like it, but i will die. You will not like who's going to kill me." Kronos turned abruptly and shook me/not me. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN! YOU ARE MY ONLY LOYAL SON AND YOU SAY YOU ARE GOING TO DIE! WHO'S GOING TO KILL YOU!" He wouldn't stop shaking me, i 'll just call him that. "I can't say father. It goes against the rules. When I'm reborn father. I'll go by a certain name, i'll be named after a great hero, a son of Zeus. But I'll be Poseidon's son. My name, father, will be Perseus Jackson."

**Hi guys i know it isn't much but i do love cliff hangers. If you have any ideas for Percy's mother please let me know! thanks! and i hoped you enjoyed it! :D**


	4. Three & Truth

**Hi so sorry for not updating. I've been saying that with all my stories. Hoped you liked the cliffy and this chapter should explain everything. Enjoy**

**Kronos' POV**

He snarled, watching his son laugh at his half brother/father. Poseidon had always been Zaiphon's friend. But he was now called Perseus, the almighty hero that is the son of Poseidon. He stood grabbing the staff of his son's. "If only your mother could see how talented you are." He heard a hiss then turned. A dark figure appeared. "You honestly think I haven't been watching the boy I bore." The voice was slightly ragged and ruff, what would you expect of a mother who lived in Tartarus. "Hello dear, are you here to help me get my son back?"

**Percy's POV**

He eyed himself in the mirror. He was naked except for the blue boxers he was wearing. He swore he could see some dark violet purple specs in his left eye. On the outer rim of his Iris. He pulled away as he heard a knock. Rachel popped her head in, she looked worried and scared as she stared at Percy. "We need to talk, in private." I tilted my head, "Why?" She sighed and closed the door. "Because Percy, you're technically not a demigod." My eyes widened. "What do you mean?! Have you told Chiron!?" She flicked her wrist and a black bag covered my head, then I fell unconscious.

**Nico's POV**

He paced the his cabins room. _Where the fuck was Percy!?_ He fell onto his bed but kept falling into darkness. He tried to scream but it was to late. He kept falling and falling, the darkness consuming him, he couldn't see and his lungs and throat hurt. "Percy love, where are you?" He cried as he fell. Then for some odd reason he blacked out.

**Annabeth's POV**

She stood in front of her tied up ex. He was still unconscious and she couldn't believe what they said about him. He's eighteen now and so was she. They were going to throw him a party on Saturday. That was three days from now, guess that isn't happening. He moved so she kneeled in front of him "Percy, Percy can you hear me?" He nodded asking where he was. "You are on Olympus in confinement Percy. It's for ours and your safety." I knew that was a lie. It was to keep Kronos away from his son because Percy, and apparently the three kids in his stomach from destroying Olympus. Bianca was the oldest then there were the twins which were only a month younger. A boy and a girl Percy already named Alex and Elijah. He had a bump. Chiron had told us because of who he is and because he's a demigod, his gestation period would be shorter. He only had another month. He was two months along. I Chiron why it was so short and he said because of his blood. I didn't get that and I still don't. He whimpered asking for food for his babies. Rachel was crying in the corner because she couldn't believe what they were going to do. They were going to kill his babies, and for some reason I did not care one bit. Let them die! I thought bitterly. "Yes," I mumbled. "Let them die!" I stood and stormed away hearing Percy's cries as I left. I remember smiling and feeling oh so good.

**Rachel's POV**

When they walked into the throne room of Olympus I remember the looks on Hades' and Zeus' faces. They were staring at Percy and his eyes. His left was a deep dark violet purple and his right was still green. Hades took an intake of breath and reached his hand towards Percy mumbling something in Italian while Zeus stared and I swear a tear of pain and love ran down the left side of his face. I looked at Percy now thinking how happy he was with the thought of family and true happiness. I pulled out the dagger he gave me two years ago for self defense. I cut him lose and told him to run. "Run Percy, for your babies for Nico, run!" And run he did. He's been gone for three hours and they are still looking for him. They will never find him. I asked Hades to cover him with a veil of darkness and for Artemis to guide his path with the Timber wolves. Hestia has been keeping him warm. They locked me up but I do not care. Percy and his babies are safe and that's all that matters to me.

**AN: Hey so sorry it's short but I hope you enjoyed. I have an idea who the mother is but if you have ideas I will chose from the name that showed up the most. PM me or review your answer. I will update after I have the reviews or PMs with the name I that one. But if I don't get reviews or PMs I will give the person credit I got the name from. It made perfect sense for this so I will thank her if I don't get any suggestions. Once again I hope you enjoyed and see ya when I update! :D **


	5. Chapter 5: Percy!

**Hi so sorry for not updating in a while. Here's the next installment and i hope that you enjoy it!**

**Percy's POV**

He was running and running when a small delicate hand grabbed his. He looked down to see lady Artemis holding his hand. "You've traveled far Percy." He has tears in his eyes and she wipes them away. "Come, i know where there is a safe and warm place to rest." He follows the goddess into an empty barn with horses in it. It's not really empty. The hunters are there plus the timber wolves are outside keeping guard. When Thalia sees me she wraps me in a bear hug and doesn't let go. "He'll be sleeping in the bed beside mine!' She tells the others. They have no problem with it, especially after they see the condition i am in. We eat a big meal of deer meat and fruit. I fall asleep instantly and dream of Nico and his soft and comforting lips, of our baby girl and then the twins. I cry in my sleep without noticing, i also do not notice that in the middle of the night Poseidon took me to his rebuilt palace. Did i mention that i love my father? As i awoke Nico pounced on me crying and wondering if i was ok. My eyes opened. "Nico?" He smiles and kisses me. "Your father saved your life." I nod. On the night stand there are two squares of ambrosia and a bagel with blue cream cheese on it. I eat the meal gladly. Some merman doctors come in to help me with my wounds and i am instantly feeling better. That's when it happens. The sea darkens and a dark voice i swear i have heard before booms. "GIVE ME BACK MY SON POSEIDON! HE DOESN'T BELONG TO YOU!" Bombs and bright lights are going off. Mermen are rushing everywhere and Nico's just holding me close. "Kronos." I whisper. Where did that come from. That wasn't my voice, that voice sounded like,.. "Father leave these innocent people alone!" I cry. I do not understand what i am doing, but then i have a Scythe in my hand. It has a skull pattern going all around the hilt. I had a dark glowing aura around me. My clothes were a black leather and i am pretty sure my left eye was a dark violet purple because that's what it looked liek in the broken glass on the floor. The sea was spinning but in the five seconds that it started it just ended. I collapsed in Nico's arms and then we shadow traveled to camp Jupiter.

**Reyna's POV**

She didn't agree with what Annabeth did so i gave her a break. But then Percy and Nico fell on top of me. "GET OFF OF ME!" They fell over. I saw that Percy was unconscious and ran to his side. I saw the big baby bump, and screamed for the children of Apollo. They came rushing in pushing me and Nico away. They kept shaking their heads and screaming to each other. I think they said he wouldn't make it.

**Hi sorry it's short and i hope that this cliffy will keep you on the edge of your seat. I'll update soon! Have a great day everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6: Percy

**So I got excited and had to update! Enjoy! Plus I might not update for a couple of days because school will start next week. So do please enjoy!**

**Peter's POV**

He looked over at Jason Grace. He was beautiful. He turned to find me staring at him and I blushed. Chiron clopped in and looked scared. "It is Percy, Reyna said her men think Percy might die." I jump up and grab my sisters hand. "We have to help!" Chiron nods. "Do not tell Annabeth, she does not need to know." Jason, my sister, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Rachel, Piper, Grover, Tyson and Ella nod. We are in Camp Jupiter within five minutes thanks to Leo. I practically fall off of the ship trying to climb down and rush to the infirmary. When I get there I see the unconscious body of my brother, the scanners show his heartbeat is slowing down and that his pulse is fading. "We need to move now!" One of the children of Apollo scream. "Get the babies out now!" Another shakes their head. "It could kill all of them!" "It's worth the risk, plus it is what Percy would want now move!" They scramble around getting their cutting tools. I faint so I don't know what happened, but Jason said they got the three out safely but that Percy was losing blood, and lots of it.

**Jason's POV**

The beepers went off signaling Percy had died. They got machines out and zapped him a couple times after they did CPR. Nothing. They tried everything but nothing happened. This went on for ten minutes before they called his death. They covered him with a blanket then called Sally. It took her fifteen minutes to get here and then she collapsed crying. I felt so bad. I turned and left, I couldn't bare to watch it.

**Sally's POV**

She held her three grandchildren close to her until Nico came. He saw what had happened and couldn't stop crying. It turns out Percy had been wounded badly on Olympus and his journey, and that's why he truly died, he couldn't take it any more. I handed Nico the oldest, she was a girl. Percy had called me to tell me their names. Bianca Maria di Angelo was the oldest, and then there was the boy an girl twins, Elijah Nicole Jackson, and Alexander Jackson, or just Alex for short. Nico didn't care that Percy wanted to use their different last names, Nico loved Percy for who he was, I miss him already. That night Nico took them to a spare room in Reyna's building and slept there. I have been taking turns taking care of them. Paul helps as well. Poseidon was devastated and Athena apologized for her daughters behavior. Hades never answered his son on whether or not Percy made it to Elysium. He better have. My therapist said it would be a good idea to write my opinions down, for all of us to write the story of our adventures. An author by the name of Rick Riordan helped us with that and we continued the rest. We found Percy's journals where it turns out he wrote his point of view of the story. He talked about how much he loved his kids, and how much he loved his life and Nico. He wanted to become a marine biologist which I thought was great. The day after he died he was excepted into the college. I love you son, I always have and always will. Your mother, Sally Jackson, or mommy.


	7. Chapter 7:The End

**I cried when I reread the last chapter. **

**Percy's POV**

He had made it to Elysium. Everyone had come back. Percy had been watching Nico and his mom take care of his babies. He watched them grow into young respectful adults. They learned how to control their powers and when to use them. Bianca could shadow travel a create hurricanes, Elijah could cause earthquakes and bend water, and Alex could do everything the son of Poseidon and son of Hades could do. He loved them dearly, and one day, he met them. It was a fall evening when he all of a sudden appeared solid in front of his three kids who got scared to death. Nico followed his wishes and gave Bianca his sword. They instantly recognized me a squeezed me to death. Then they dragged me home and plopped me in front of Nico who tackled me and kept thanking his father. He laughed at my confused look. "My father granted my birthday wish. He brought you back to me!" We hugged and kissed some more, then finally got married after twenty years. He had aged but looked like a twenty-three year old Nico. I wore white and was handed off by my mother who was crying. Nico's best man was Jason, the Leo, Frank, and a couple of his brothers. On my side were Penelope, Peter, Tyson, Rachel and Ella. We kissed after we said our own vows. We lived for the rest of our lives together, we died together in our bed after going to the fair with our kids and grandkids. Me and Nico are still together in the Isles of the Blest. This is the ending of my story, of our story, I hope this has inspired others to be who they are and to not be scared. Prove others wrong. Love who you want to love because it does not matter who you love, just as lom=ng as both of you love each other truly and purely. Your favorite demigod, Perseus Michael Jackson.

**Now I added the Michael so sorry if you do not like that part. I couldn't bare Percy's death so I found a way around it! :D I hope you enjoyed it and now my story is done. There will be no more so I hope you are satisfied. :D Now maybe you can all sleep tight knowing that Percy is safe.**


End file.
